


很雷的ABO现PARO（起名废人）

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 大纲文，现代学院设定，罗贝七双A互攻注意，四六不悯。四四和六六的爱好者可以先杀掉我了（躺进锅里）





	很雷的ABO现PARO（起名废人）

老四老六都是大学生，老七是有工作的社会人了，因为某些原因跑来读商科在职研究生。三人挺熟的，老七对他们都很照顾。老四老六对老七都有点那个什么，但是还处在很朦胧暧昧，自己都没太搞清楚这份感情算什么的萌芽阶段。老四和老六对上的时候会本能地互相较劲，对老七倒很有志一同地打压冷淡，让老七有点伤心，啊就男孩子总是会欺负自己喜欢的（ry

结果某一天老七忽然就被不知道从哪里杀出来的罗贝给叼走了！吃干抹净了！

初次见面的时候，老四老六约了周末吃完中午饭，一起去学校图书馆查资料，路上迎面遇到大概半个月没碰上过的老七。老七穿着和平时风格很不一样的兜帽衫，胸前还挂着个墨镜，身上味道怪怪的。因为大家有课题有项目的时候会忙上一阵子，碰不到很正常，四六都没想太多，照常习惯性举手打招呼，却发现有个陌生面孔紧挨着老七并肩在走，那个距离感马上让他们警觉起来。

老七也没说什么，就介绍了一下啊这是罗贝利亚，罗贝利亚这是我认识的两个学生。罗贝友好地对四六笑笑，说希耶提先生好宝贝他们呢，连名字都不想让我知道？

老七瞪他一眼，转头跟四六说你们去图书馆？赶紧去，别理这家伙。

四六心里同时警铃大作，站在原地没动目送老七走掉，结果刚好看到罗贝十分自然地伸手，稳稳地搂住了老七的腰。

老七似乎骂了他一句什么，却没有挣开或推开罗贝，任由他揽着自己（纯粹是嫌麻烦）。罗贝就在这个时候故意回头，冲他们露出一个性质超恶劣的甜甜笑容。

老四老六瞬间杀意爆棚统一战线：希斯，你有见过那只臭虫吗？没。卡托尔，你对他有印象吗？没有。

两人二话不说直奔图书馆查资料，结果大为震惊：因为他们两个完全不关心这种事情所以不知道，罗贝利亚在这所学校是出了名的声名狼藉。学业成绩很一般甚至偏下，却硬是申请到了留校助教，靠挂在一个学校里很有势力但是人品不怎么好，有过好几次性骚扰学生传闻的教授名下。他靠肉体交易上位根本不是传闻，而是无数人验证过的铁板钉钉的事实，无论怎么看都是一个彻头彻尾的人渣烂货。

四六已经没心思再查了，那些资料传言和校内论坛的巨量帖子都详细得不得了，一看就是亲历者才能写得出来的，越查只会越恶心。两人匆匆忙忙跑去老七目前租住的房子，想要向老七揭穿罗贝的真面目。

老七为了方便读书，在学校附近的高档综合性住宅小区格兰赛法庄租了一栋独栋小楼住。四六也是住这片小区的，以前来过好几次老七家。两人顶着下午三点的毒辣大太阳跑了一身汗，轻车熟路找到地方，开始疯狂敲门喊老七的名字。

门内顿时稀里哗啦一阵乱响，听到有脚步声啪嗒啪嗒冲过来门口，却被老七的一阵大骂打住，好像还有什么东西扔过来砸在了门上。那个脚步声又啪嗒啪嗒跑回去。窸窸窣窣又是几分钟后，大门打开了一小半，出现的是头发凌乱，上半身赤裸，身上只胡乱套了一条随时可能掉下去沙滩裤的罗贝。四六瞪着他身上新鲜出炉的淤青和抓痕的杀人目光显然让罗贝非常享受，他拉着门把手堵在门口，完全没有把门整个打开或者让人进来的意思：啊，这不是两位可爱的小朋友（重音）吗？希耶提先生~？

罗贝侧过头喊了一嗓子但是屋里没反应，他就笑眯眯地站在门口不动。卡托尔按捺不住质问：你为什么会在这里？凭什么不让我们进去？这又不是你家！

罗贝更开心了，伸手勾起自己沙滩裤的裤头，像是调整位置一般往下斜斜一扯，好让他们看清楚自己连内裤都没穿，中间那个器官还鼓鼓的：我就住这里呀？和古兰姬塔他们签过合同交了房租的，要拿文件给你们看看吗？

一片险恶至极的死寂，房子里边什么声音都没有，但是听觉灵敏的老六捕捉到一阵可疑的细微震动声，脸色铁青。老七蜷在客厅沙发上捂着嘴拼命忍耐不要叫出声，心里只想骂娘，脑子想的是完了要是被十姐知道这事他肯定要被突突成蜂窝。

罗贝利亚对两人露出胜利者居高临下的笑容：啊，所以就是这样，希耶提先生身体有些不舒服在睡，还没醒过来呢，二位不如改日再来？

说完砰一声关门啪嗒啪嗒跑回沙发边上，冲着老七摇尾巴讨要奖励：希耶提先生希耶提先生？我做得很好吧？绝——对没有污染你心爱的两个小宝宝哦~？

老七气结，拿开手喘了好一会儿，伸腿踢他肩膀：你滚蛋，人家还是孩子呢，别把他们牵扯进来。

哼嗯~？

罗贝意味深长地笑，伸手握住老七脚踝，另一只手把塞在老七后穴里开到最大档的按摩棒抽出来，再把自己还硬着的阴茎慢慢地整个插进去，弯下腰细细舔咬老七仰起的喉结：对呢，还是……孩子呀。

 

 

四六一直没出手是因为大家全是A，他们觉得很困扰，明明应该喜欢O才对，但是老七就是很吸引人啊！还没等他们想明白，同样是A的罗贝已经猛攻上垒顺利得手了。

 

罗贝是拎包入住的，行李就一个大手提皮包。住进来的时候老七已经知道这货是什么德行，所以很盐地袖着手在他后边盯着人。同居安排是古兰和姬塔决定的，合住后要交的房租砍了90%，老七瞬间屈服于利诱。想着虽然罗贝生活作风混乱，但在家里不作妖就行。于是把一楼的房间清理了一下让罗贝用，老七继续住二楼。

当天两人相处得还行，隔着一层楼罗贝意外的安静，老七觉得还OK。结果晚上洗完衣服去室内阳台晾衣服的时候喷了：晾晒的全是精美的女式情趣内衣又薄又滑，上下都有。老七炸了杀去罗贝房间：你丫怎么回事还偷女生内衣的？？？罗贝就很无辜地摘下耳机，给了老七一个最不想听见的答案：没有啊，那些都是我自己穿的。老七眼前一黑，罗贝拉住他的手走到衣柜前边拉开抽屉给他看，里边的内衣全是女式的，花样繁多。

……这是你个人兴趣？

老七一阵目眩，头一次庆幸这栋楼阳台是外边看不到的设计。缓过来后才发现罗贝还握着自己的手，十指交缠缓慢摩挲：不是啊，只是这种的方便嘛。

什么方便老七眼神死根本就不想问。

 

 

罗贝是读土木工程学院的，他的坏名声很大一部分是作为一个A非常乐意躺下来自己扒开腿让B和O操。如果是教授没来上课就他一个助教代课，情况经常会变成罗贝快乐地被部分学生扒掉裤子按在讲台上狠干，另外一些学生在台下写作业拍录像干别的事。他傍上的那个教授是个B，超爱罗贝的。他的学阀甚至组织了一个特殊活动小组，以研究宗教仪式为名在教学楼的私密小讲堂不定期开乱交趴。罗贝作为祭品兔子，被绑在台上露出屁股让所有与会者任意操弄，美其名曰净化罪孽云云。

老七后来推不过罗贝，往身上喷了伪装用信息素香水，穿上连帽衫戴墨镜去参加了一次早场。发现这些人不愧是书生，居然还老老实实戴套，花样也很简单有限。他就一边喝水一边在台下看，后半场多数人都力尽了，走的走散的散，剩下几个找上别人开始胡搞。老七看眼手表差不多中午了，就走到台边对罗贝说，你这样没意思啊。

罗贝身上意思意思绑着的绳子早在搞的过程中松了，他对老七甩了个媚眼，保持着抱住大腿仰卧的姿态，露出被操开了湿润得不得了的后穴：你都不加入，那当然没意思呀♡

发现周围有些人开始用余光不停扫自己，老七懒得惹麻烦，走上舞台把罗贝按倒，开始用背后位操他。感觉到他体温不太正常，皱着眉问：他们给你打药了？

头发都汗湿了的罗贝喘了口气，侧过头讨要亲吻，嗯嗯啊啊地亲了半天，娇喘着轻声说当然有打~少量兴奋剂而已啦，效果还不如吃鳗鱼呢。

这时台下有个小年轻看出来有些不对，愤怒地冲老七嘿了一声，说你这个人怎么回事，使用公共财物都不戴套的，还有没有公德心啊！

老七听到傻眼，罗贝笑坏了，扭着腰用只有两个人能听到的声音腻声央求：希耶提先生，干我♡把我在他们面前操到潮吹成结吧♡♡♡

老七好歹也是个A，平时随和收敛但是这种时候被一个B挑衅外带罗贝煽风，本能地火就上来了。他冷笑一声站起来，抱起罗贝掰开他双腿后入，猛操到罗贝整个人都疯了，啊啊狂叫胡乱摇头拼命扭腰配合，大喊射进来求求你射进来精子♡我要我要给我精子♡

老七看着台下吓呆掉的软蛋观众，贴着罗贝耳朵说：精子不行，别的倒可以给你。夹好了。

然后就在罗贝体内射尿了。

啊♡啊啊啊啊♡好棒♡好满♡♡肚子要涨破了♡♡♡

罗贝爽得不得了，浪叫得超大声。老七拔出自己的性器，按住罗贝肩膀，让他张开腿对着台下蹲下去。即使罗贝有努力去夹紧，尿液依然止不住地流了满地都是，老七拍拍罗贝快升天的高潮脸，示意他用嘴给自己做清理，对台下无情嘲笑：这才叫没有公德心，满意了吗？

完了往罗贝嘴里射了一发，才很拉风地把人公主抱起来潇洒摔门走掉。

一出大门老七就无情松手，罗贝早有准备稳稳落地：希耶提先生好过分，一般应该抱到回家扔在床上才对吧？

老七抓着他去楼里的淋浴室简单清理一下，给罗贝换上干净衣服附赠一个白眼：你自己有多重心里就没个数吗。还有那家伙怎么回事，你不是说不会被人看出来？

罗贝好无辜地眨眼：可是我也有说，入场人士要自己带套啊。

老七踢他一脚：家里的套昨天晚上全用完了，你故意的是吧。

欸嘿。

 

事后学阀这群人有点慌，互相问你知不知道上次那个人怎么回事啊？不认识啊，谁带进来的？不是你吗？不是啊！还以为是你带的呢。罗贝酱你认识他吗？不认识啊。那你为什么那么听话啊？我是兔子嘛，大家无论做什么我都要乖乖听话的呀~♡

因为老七是隔壁商学院的，学校里露面度也不高，还有罗贝装傻看好戏帮忙打掩护，最终这事不了了之。

 

 

罗贝有兼职在去做家庭教师，教的是他那个教授家里的初中生熊孩子，性格顽劣不听话反抗心很强那种。戴着个平光眼镜看起来斯文闷骚，故意在课间休息的时候，勾着教授进练琴房扶着钢琴盖子被操得啊啊嗯嗯，留了门口一条缝让听到声音过来看的熊孩子看到傻眼。每次上课都有意无意地撩人，又端着说non！不可以这样！我是老师~最后把熊孩子憋坏了，趁教授不在家时很凶地扑上来把罗贝给办了。

罗贝下课回家后洋洋得意打电话给老七炫耀自己吃到了父子丼，开视频通话，对镜头秀自己被熊孩子搞得又红又肿的屁屁，用手指一点点勾出小穴里的精液：精力旺盛的初中生牛奶味道好鲜嫩哦，羡慕吗？

老七黑着脸挂电话，罗贝锲而不舍再拨过去：其实刚才我一直有开网络直播哦，希耶提先生你猜我有没有把名字做消音处理呢♡

老七：摔话筒，老子今天就让你知道花儿为什么这样红！

罗贝笑到在地上打滚，听着天花板上一阵咚咚咚响，老七从楼上冲下来抓住罗贝衣领毫不留力就是一拳。罗贝狂笑哈哈哈哈我骗你的啦希耶提先生~

老七说我知道！今天就是要揍你怎样！

罗贝：哇♡温柔一点♡

 

实际上老七和罗贝滚上床的速度快到超出所有人想象。罗贝入住第三天，突然暴雨倾盆，同样淋成落汤鸡的两人在门口遇到，二话不说一起挤进浴室。洗完两人并排在吹头发，罗贝瞅空凑过去啾了一下老七的脸，被瞪了之后笑嘻嘻的。等老七吹干放下电吹风，罗贝伸手拉住准备走出去的老七，很自然地就是一个法式深吻。两人推推挤挤，罗贝准备更进一步时被老七一把握住手腕：拿来。

罗贝：什么什么？

老七：体检报告。

罗贝：啊有喔。等做完我去拿给你看？（被打

老七硬拖着罗贝去了他房间，翻出罗贝的体检报告认真看完才往床上一躺：戴套。

老七看报告时一直有在用舌头和手指给老七做扩张的罗贝：好——

结果摸出安全套盒子打开一看，发现只剩两个了，最后还是变成无套中出。老七超不爽的，第四回合上就反过来按住罗贝把人给上了。

老七的体检报告罗贝倒不是很在乎，被问到就说啊希耶提先生一定没问题的啦♡

变成同居炮友后意外地很合拍，迅速摸熟对方肉体后，好几次都有做到在对方体内成结。日常生活的距离感也很快定下来，就是生活习惯老七看罗贝很不顺眼，骂还是会骂，不过大家成年人，只要不侵犯到自己老七也不会去管罗贝。

 

END

 

一些没什么用的设定：

本来要是没有罗贝，四六花点时间是可以跑出三皮结局的！都是罗贝的错！

不过即使有三皮也很沙雕，四六做的时候还会杠起来，老七尴尬地回头问你们还做不做……然后被一前一后地粗暴塞满，不太舒服之余还要听四六在吵嘴，没放多少心思在做爱上，不禁眼角含泪：大哥哥我心好累啊……

 

（迟早会出轨）

 

罗贝打了舌钉，十姐在读警校。老七和罗贝都有某些秘密，长期同居的话一定会演变成你死我活的杀伐关系。目前仍处于较为和平的蜜月期（？


End file.
